My Star
by Ivgie Sole
Summary: a one shot, dealing with Sora's relationship with her folks, mostly her father. A bit of Sorato thrown in for good measure.


Okay, so it's a song fic, one shot, deals with Sora's realtionship with her folks, mostly her father. Aslo, a little bit of Sorato.

Lyrics used are by Reamonn. Don't own anything.

R&R,

God bless!

* * *

><p>MY STAR<p>

She's asleep on a couch in the living room of my small apartment, still dressed in her jeans and jacket, still wet from the rain, her damp hair clinging to her cheeks. Dark circles under her eyes - she's been crying. I left to make her another cup of hot tea with milk, and when I returned, she was asleep, half-seating on the couch. I laid her down and covered her with a blanket. It's midnight, outside there is a rainstorm, and I am sitting in the armchair, sipping tea and looking at her.

My daughter.

She showed up about an hour ago, when I was finishing going over my students' works. A quiet knock at the front door, and when I answered, Sora was standing there - cold, wet, and trying hard not to look miserable.

"Hi Dad," she said coyly, hiding her eyes. "Thought I'd come over and check out on you."

All the way from Tokyo to Kyoto, that is. I won't say I was shocked, but surprised, very surprised, yes. The last time she visited was about two months ago, and her mother was with her, of course.

"Come in, honey." I said. "I'm sure glad to see you."

Sora smiled, murmuring the words of gratitude under her nose. She removed her shoes, then said, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything. Looks like you're a bit busy," and nodded at the papers at my desk. I was about to assure her it was quite alright when I realized there were tears running down her face.

"Sora? What's wrong?"

She choked on her words, her head hung, hands clutching the fabric of her orange jacket. We both stood still for a couple of seconds, her crying and me trying to figure out what to do next. Naturally, if one's daughter shows up at half past eleven p.m., visibly upset, a normal parent should comfort her, calm her down, try to help her with whatever she's struggling with. But there are normal parents and then there is me.

I live in Kyoto; we barely see each other. While Toshiko and I are technically still married, we've been drifting apart from each other for years (not that we ever fought or anything; my wife is one of the most gentle, most rational people I've ever met. We just grew apart, I guess, and if anyone is to be blamed for that, it's me). I wasn't around for the most part of Sora's life, and while I love my girl very much, I've never seemed to be able to connect with her quite like Toshiko. And now there she was, my seventeen-years-old daughter, weeping quietly in the middle of my living room.

Carefully, as if handling a delicate china vase, I placed my arm around her shoulders and seated Sora down on the couch. Now what? Sure, I have a lot of experience talking to teenaged girls - my students, during classes, to be exact. But how was I supposed to comfort Sora now, read her a lecture about tsukumogami?

I sat down next to her.

"Sora, honey? What's wrong?"

* * *

><p>Tell me if you got a problem<p>

Tell me if it's in your way

Tell me if there's something bothering you

Tell me what should I say

* * *

><p>She didn't answer, sighing and sobbing, her slender shoulders convulsing as tears kept falling down on her jacket and jeans. It was hurting me to see Sora like this, but what could I do? Guess there was one thing I could try after all, as I gently drew her closer until her face was buried in my chest, running my hand through her hair.<p>

"It's okay, sweetheart... There, there... It's okay... Whatever it is, we can work something out."

* * *

><p>You know I'd do most anything<p>

You know I'd change the world

You know I'd do most anything

For my little girl

* * *

><p>Sora clung to me, still weeping, while I was trying to think of what brought her here at this hour, so upset. My first thought was, that kid she's dating, Yamato, he's done something to my girl. Cheated on her, or, Heaven forbid, hit her, or something even worse than that. I've only met him once and the encounter was quite brief, but from what I understood, the kid fancied himself a rock musician, and their kind isn't exactly known for their manners or wholesome lifestyle. I felt my hand tightening into a fist.<p>

* * *

><p>Tell me if you got a problem<p>

Tell me now what's inside

Show me if you broke your heartstrings

You know you never need to hide

* * *

><p>It took some time, but eventually her sobs quieted and her body stopped trembling - Sora was leaning into me, exhausted, and only sighed softly from time to time. Gently, I withdrew from her and stood up.<p>

"I'll go make you some tea, alright? Then we can talk about whatever's bothering you, if you like."

"Sure, Dad. Thanks," she whispered, staring down at her knees.

I was in the kitchen, pouring milk into the cup of tea, when it came to me. Perhaps it's something else Sora's upset about. If it was about her boyfriend, I guessed, she would've turned to her mother first. Toshiko's always been her shoulder to cry on, and now...

Toshiko.

"Your tea, honey. Be careful, it's pretty hot." I said, as I handed her the cup. Sora thanked me again, smiling a small, faint smile, and clutched it with both hands. Then, "It's about your mother, right?"

She looked up at me with guilty, scared eyes.

"Guess it is," I said. "Sora, look, if you want to talk about it, I'll listen and try to help with whatever I can. If not, it is fine too. You're a big girl, after all. But I'd love to try and help you, if I can. Whatever it is, it can be solved, I'm sure."

* * *

><p>You know I'll do most anything<p>

You know I'll paint the sky

You know I'll do most anything

For you, my guiding light

* * *

><p>Sora was quiet, looking down again,biting her lips as her hands were tightly squeezing the steaming cup.<p>

"We got in a fight," she said finally. I waited.

"It was... it was kind of stupid," my daughter said, picking her words carefully. "You'll probably think it wasn't really worth fighting over, but... But anyway, I sprained my wrist during practice two days ago, see?" she pulled the sleeve of her jacket up, showing me a black elastic wrist band. "It's nothing serious. Not the first time it happens. But... uh... Mom said she wanted to talk to me tonight at dinner. Said she's worried about how I keep getting injured and that she thinks I should quit tennis before I damage my hand permanently. We began to argue about it, and one thing led to another, and..."

She fell silent again, looking blinklessly into space,still biting her lips.

"Drink your tea, sweetheart." I suggested softly. She gave me a nod and took a small sip from the cup.

"I couldn't believe we were having this conversation again. It's like that time when I was eleven and Mom wouldn't let me play soccer because I hurt my knee a bit. I-I thought we had everything worked out and agreed upon, and here she goes again with it. I mean... I mean she's my Mom and I love her so much, and I know she loves me too, but sometimes, you know, she acts like she still thinks I'm a little girl. I know she does it out of concern and love and all... but Dad, it gets so frustrating!"

Panting, she paused to take another sip of tea, then continued. Her cheeks were burning red.

"I mean, Dad, I've been through all that stuff in the Digital world, I've fought all sorts of monsters and vampires and whatnot, and I knew how to take care of myself just fine, and Mom knows it too. She was there when Vamdemon invaded Tokyo, or when we fought Apoclymon, and saw everything herself. Yet she still thinks I'm this helpless fragile baby! Poor little Sora hurt her wrist, the world is coming to an end!"

"That's quite frustrating, yes," I agreed. "Your anger is understandable, but honey, you said it yourself, you know your mother acts this way because she loves you."

"I know," Sora sighed. "And that's not the worst part. That's not what I'm all bent out of shape about. It's-"

A single tear slipped down her cheek and into the cup.

"It's because of what I told her. I should've just shut up, but I got so mad, and I... I said some terrible things to her."

She hung her head in misery, crying into her tea. I put a hand on her shoulder again.

"Whatever you said, you said in the heat of the moment. Your mother understands, I'm sure. She loves you more than anything, you know. We both do."

* * *

><p>You are my star shining on me now,<p>

A love from worlds apart

A need for you

You are my shining star

* * *

><p>"I told her she's only afraid I'll injure my hand because then I won't be able to make those stupid ikebanas of hers."<p>

We both kept silent for a while.

"You know it's not true, right Sora?"

"Of course it's not true!" she snapped and slammed the cup down on the coffee table. "I know it's not true! She loves me and I...I'm a horrible person!"

"Honey, you're not a-"

"Yes I am! I'm supposed to be the Child of Love and here I go and say such things to my own mother! You should have seen her,she couldn't even say anything because she was so shocked, and I just grabbed my jacket and ran off. I couldn't look her in the eyes, having said what I said. I thought I'd go to Yamato's but then how would I explain the situation to him? I was too ashamed. So I caught a last train to Kyoto, and here I am. Your stupid, ungrateful, drama queen of a daughter." she smiled through tears.

"You're too hard on yourself," I started to say, but Sora waved me off.

"It's true, Dad. I'm just telling it like it is." she wiped her eyes and went on, "But look, I love my tennis,okay? It's like... it's my thing, you know? I mean, Yamato has his music, Taichi and Daisuke have their soccer, Jou and Koushiro have their "higher IQ than thou" thing going. Takeru plays basketball and Yamato told me he's been trying to write some stories lately. Ken... " Sora chuckled "well, what isn't he into? Iori's still doing his kendo, Hikari has her photography hobby, Miyako's a technical wiz, and I hear Mimi's pretty serious about enrolling into a theater college once she's out of school. Wants to become an actress. But take tennis away from me, and who am I then?"

I smiled at her.

"You're Takenouchi Sora, the one and the only, with or without your tennis. You're kind, you're understanding, you're giving. You indeed are the Child of Love,do not question that, ever. One thing you are not is your Digimon. You understand?"

Sora shook her head, staring at me wide-eyed.

"You're no Biyomon. You're human. You have all the human traits and emotions. And us humans, we get angry, we get upset, we say things we don't mean. It's all perfectly natural. What happened between your mother and you doesn't make you any less of a person. Am I being clear, honey?"

"Oh, Dad..."

A smile that appeared on my daughter's face reminded me of that one time, many years ago, when we were all still living together as a family. She was about eight and began to take interest in soccer; when I came home one day and brought her a real black-and-white-checkered leather soccer ball, she looked happier than I've ever seen her and had the same smile on her face she was wearing now.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time a memory<p>

Once upon a time girl

Once upon a time perfect life

Once upon a perfect world

* * *

><p>Sora threw her hands around me and held me close, her head resting on my shoulder.<p>

"You really think so?" she whispered.

"I know so."

* * *

><p>You know I'd do most anything<p>

For you my guiding light

You know I'd do most everything

To keep you in my life

* * *

><p>"So," I spoke after a short while. "Look, you're welcomed to stay here for as long as you want, of course. I just think we should call your mother and tell her where you are. She must be worried sick by now."<p>

Sora let go of me as her eyes again began to fill with guilt and fear.

"Dad, I... I don't think it's a good idea. For me to call her, I mean. Mom's probably still mad at me for what I've said. And anyway, I've left my cell phone at home. Maybe you could-?"

"Call her myself? Of course. Let me just fix you another cup of tea, and I'll call Toshiko and explain her the situation. I'm pretty sure she's not mad at you, though."

"I just don't want to take chances," Sora sighed. "Thanks Dad, you're the best. Tell Mom I'm okay and that I'll catch the first train back to Tokyo in the morning. And...and please tell her that I'm sorry."

And so I went to make her another cup, and by the time I was back Sora was asleep on the couch. Here I am now,sitting in the arm chair, sipping tea and looking at my daughter. After a minute, I pick up the phone and dial a number.

"Sora!" Toshiko's almost panicing voice fills the reciever. "Sora, baby, where-"

"It's Haruhiko, Toshi. Good evening. Sora's at my place. And she's fine."

"Oh... Oh, thank Heavens!" my wife breathes out. "Everything's okay with her, Haruhiko?.. Wait, she's at your place? In Kyoto, you mean?"

"Affirmative. Yes, she is quite alright, and yes, she traveled all the way to Kyoto."

"We- we had this argument," she says, now sounding a little bewildered and guilty.

"Of which she told me. Toshi, dear, we will have to discuss this thing tomorrow. For now-"

"I think I should come over and talk to her."

"That's very nice of you. Don't see how, though. The next train from Tokyo to Kyoto is in six hours and by then-"

"I'll take a cab." she interrupts.

"Dear, we're talking about five hours drive. It will cost you a fortune. I assure you that our daughter is quite fine and there's no need for you-"

I cut myself off as I hear a male voice saying something on the background. I frown. Apparently Sora's and Toshiko's argument isn't the only news in Takenouchi household.

"You would, really? That's wonderful!" my wife exclaims gleefully, and she isn't talking to me, that's for sure. "Thank you, sweetheart... Haruhiko, I'll come over and pick Sora up. Will be at your place at about five a.m. Meanwhile, please fix her something to eat, a hot drink, and... you do have a place for her to sleep at, right?"

"Affirmative. Toshi, who is there with you?"

Click.

Oh well. Let's take things one at a time. I dim the lights, grab the paperwork and the tea and move to the kitchen. At the door, I look over my shoulder at Sora, sleeping sweetly under my blanket.

* * *

><p>You are my star shining on me now<p>

A love from worlds apart

A need for your

You are my shining star

* * *

><p>Indeed, at about five in the morning there is a knock on the door. I answer and Toshiko almost storms past me.<p>

"Where is she? How is she doing?"

"Good morning to you too, dear. It's nice to see you."

My wife sighs and leans her back to the wall, wearily closing her eyes and rubbing the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger.

"Haruhiko, I'm sorry. It's been a stressful night, and I'm a little cranky. More than a little, actually. I am glad to see you. It's been a while."

"Indeed," I mutter, my eyes fixed on the dark silhouette at the doorway. "You do have company, I see."

"Oh, yes. Yamato-kun, come in!"

Oh.

It's awkward, to say the least. Haruhiko, you old jealous fool.

"Good morning, Takenouchi-san", Sora's boyfriend greets me with a polite nod.

"Good morning to you too. Come in and make yourselves at home, just be quiet. She's still asleep."

A few minutes later the three of us are sitting around the table at the kitchen. I'm smoking a sigarette; my wife sips her coffe. Yamato's nursing a can of energy drink he had with him.

"Right in her wet clothes, Haruhiko?" Toshiko tears into me in a fierce whisper. "Really? She's going to catch cold now, or worse!"

"You're right. I plead guilty and surrender myself to your tender mercies, my dear. I'm sorry. I did the best I could though. The blanket-"

"Oh, you!..."

Yamato keeps quiet, smiling subtly into his drink.

"Anyway, Toshi," I start. "What is this business with you asking Sora to quit tennis? It got her quite upset."

My wife shakes her head sadly.

"Haruhiko, I swear, I had no idea it would hurt her so much. Had I known Sora would get so upset, I would've never brought that up. But I am worried about her, you know. She keeps spraining her wrist, and then one day she may dislocate or even break it. I just don't want to see my girl in pain, that's all. And she got it all wrong."

"Yes, she did. And she's sorry about it, too. Last night she wasn't as much angry at you for, shall we say, being a tiny bit overprotective, as she was at herself for saying what she said to you."

"My little girl," Toshiko smiles, a tear shimmering in the corner of her eye. Women cry an awful lot in my apartment lately. "Look, if it means so much to her, of course she can keep playing tennis. I'm simply worried about her. It's natural."

"Perfectly natural," I agree.

"Excuse me, if I may," Yamato finally lets his voice be heard. "Sora's birthday's ten days away. I've already got her a present, but I could throw a wrist protector in. That'll pretty much solve the problem, I think."

My wife and I exchange glances. Yes, that will solve the problem, and yes, color us fools for not thinking about it earlier. This kid Yamato isn't as bad as I thought he would be.

"Yamato-kun's such a nice kid," Toshiko says as she pats his cheek. Yamato squirms uncomfortably on his chair, embarassed. "I called him about an hour after Sora left, thought she was at his place. She wasn't, obviously. The minute he heard she's gone missing, he got on the phone with a couple of their friends, got the wheels in motion. Soon there were like two dozens of kids looking for her all over the city."

"Takenouchi-san, please," says Yamato, now red as a beet. "I'm her boyfriend. What was I supposed to do?"

"He was over at our place when you called," my wife continues. "Was really worried about Sora. He suggested we call the police, and just then comes a call from you. Then he offered to drive me to Kyoto, the sweetheart."

"Takenouchi-san, ple-ease," Yamato begs, then turns his head abruptly towards the living room's door.

Sora is standing there, sleepy, her hair cutely disheveled.

"M-mom? Yamato? What are you-?"

"Sora!"

My wife rushes over to her, securing the girl in a tight hug. Even before they start...

"My dears, if any of you is going to cry again, please do it in the living room."

Yamato chuckles. Toshiko chooses to ignore my wisecracking, as she's quite busy squeezing the air out of the girl. I have to be more clear.

"No, really. I think the two of you need to talk, and the living room is more comfortable for that. Don't you agree?"

This time Toshiko complies and leads Sora towards the couch, still managing to be hugging her at the same time somehow. I turn to Yamato.

"So, it is serious between my daughter and you."

"Takenouchi-san, I didn't have much sleep over the last fourty-eight hours. Two nights ago I was up studying for the test. Then I spent this night behind the wheel. The car is not mine, by the way. My father's. And I'm pretty sure he's going to tear me a new one, pardon my French, for taking it without asking him. Finally, the test is in three hours, yet I am here. Is it serious between Sora and I? Yes, I think so."

I nod with a smile. Cheeky kid.

"Are you sure you don't want to catch a few hours of sleep then before you drive them back?"

"It's alright, Takenouchi-san, thank you. I've got a trunk full of energy drinks. Also my father's by the way. He uses to work late into the night. So don't worry, I'll deliver them to Tokyo safe and sound." he assures me.

Half an hour later I stand by the window, watching Yamato's car pulling off; Sora's next to her boyfriend, arching her back a little so she can hold the hand of her mother, who's on the back seat. I smile to myself. It was... a good night. A bit too lively, maybe, but good. One that will leave some good memories. Maybe Toshiko and I are not as close as we used to be anymore. Maybe I do not see Sora as often as I should. But my wife and daughter are both happy. And as long as they are happy... why shouldn't I be?

* * *

><p>Just a memory<p>

Every dream is of you and me

If I wish upon a star

Well I hope that's where you are

When Heavens turn

You know you'll shine

You're in my heart for all time

* * *

><p>The End<p> 


End file.
